The Black Eon
by perfect oblivion
Summary: When Latias loses everything she holds dear, she attempts scuicide, but is saved by a mysterious black Latios who who has suffered complete memory loss. As she helps him, she starts to fall for him, but this Latios is not all he appears to be.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: The idea for a black latios isn't mine. That idea came from Mekon's 'The black Latios' story. So credit for the color scheme idea goes to him.**

**Chapter 1**

Pain was all he could feel. His whole body ached, even his wings. Groaning, he tried getting up off the ground, but all that did was make everything hurt worse. He could hear crashing water and smell salt, so he knew he was by the ocean. Cracking open an eye, he gazed out and took in his surroundings. It was night, which was good, because he didn't want to, nor was had he the strength to, deal with any humans right now. Opening his eyes fully, he saw that he was on a beach shadowed by a large human... what was the word for it? '_Oh that's right. Town, that's the word,'_ he thought to himself. Question was though, where was he? Who was he for that matter. After the pain in his body dulled to a small ache, he felt it safe to try getting up again. Managing to push himself up off the ground, he then started to hover until he was two feet off the ground. He then started taking in his own appearance. He was a pokemon, a Latios to be exact. The only difference was his color scheme. Instead of blue on the back and gray on the front, He was covered in jet black feathers, and his underbelly was snow white, A dark violet triangle adorned his chest. After checking himself over, he then had some questions for himself.

_'Who am I? Where am I? How did I get here?' _were his thoughts. He tried recalling his memories, but nothing came. He tried to remember something, anything, but still nothing. So he had no idea who he was or where he came from, he was in an unfamiliar place thriving with humans, and he had no idea where to go. Sometimes, life sucked. _'Now what?'_ he thought to himself. What would he do now? He had nothing, no memories, no destination, no name.

_'Might as well explore for a bit,'_ he thought, seeing as had nothing to do anyway. So, with that in mind, the odd colored Latios started exploring his new surroundings. As he flew around, he saw that the whole place had rivers of seawater flowing through it. He also felt a weird, but on a primal level, familiar power, within the water. Deciding to follow this strange power to its source, the black Latios flew through the city, but whenever he got close to the source it was always a dead end. Growling, he punched the stone barrier between him and that power source, and to his utter shock, his hand went straight through as if it weren't there at all. Grinning, he flew at the barrier and passed clean through. The Latios gasped when he saw what lay beyond the illusion. Before him was the most beautiful garden he had ever seen, probably, _'darn you, memory loss,'_ he thought bitterly. Approaching the fountain in the center of the garden, he could feel the strange power growing in intensity, but stopped when he heard something. _'Is someone crying?'_

Heading over to where the sound was coming from, the black dragon looked through some bushes and saw a Latias weeping her eyes out. _'I wonder what she's crying for,'_ thought the Latios. After the Latias had no more tears to shed, she just stared off into space, occasional sniffles being the only sound she made. The black Latios was about to go over to her to see if he could help her, when she started to move. Reaching down, she picked something up off the ground and started to inspect it, black Latios couldn't see what it was. Then the Latias brought the object up, and his eyes went wide as saucers.

_'A knife! What the hell does she have a knife for?' _he thought. The answer became apparent when she raised it up and angled it towards her neck, having a little difficulty due to her hand structure.

_'Oh no she isn't' _Latios thought, then the dragoness mumbled something out and prepared to drive the blade through her neck. _'OH HELL, SHE IS!'_ He then shot out of the bushes, fully intent on stopping her.

Latias just wanted it all to end. She was sick of her life being full of misery and pain. First her brother dies and becomes the new soul dew, then Lorenzo died of natural causes. But the final straw was Ash. He had disappeared a month ago and had not been heard from by friends or family. Then they found his body last week. It was on on the news and everything. His body had been so mutilated, the only way they could identify him was through dental records. His pikachu was found beside the body as well, killed by multiple stab wounds. It was presumed they were killed by a hostile gang. Latias was completely destroyed by the news, and now she would send herself to her love where they would be together in heaven. Plunging the knife towards her throat, Latias closed her eyes and braced for the pain, but none came. She opened her eyes and saw that the knife was gone. Where did it go? Did she drop it? Then she saw movement out the corner of her eye. She turned towards it, and gasped. Levitating just beside the fountain, holding the knife was a the most exotic Latios she had ever seen. She had never heard of a Latios colored black before, but there he was, plain as the stars in the sky. His dark red eyes locked with her amber ones and he said,

"Is it really worth dying over? Life is just too precious a thing to throw away." Latias was sent crashing back to reality when she heard him speak, her internal pain returning with it.

"Please, please let me die," she pleaded to the strange Latios.

"Why, why should I let you die. As I said before, life is too precious to just throw it away."

"No, it's not," Latias said, "not when it has taken everything you hold dear from you."

"Care to explain?"

So Latias told him everything. She started with her brother's death, then she talked about how Lorenzo died of heart failure, and finished with the report of her secret love's brutal murder. The black Latios listened to everything she said, asking a question or two if he didn't understand something. When Latias finished, the black Latios waited to see if she would add anything then spoke,

"I agree with you, your life has indeed been quite dreadful." Latias tried reaching for the knife, but the Latios once again stopped her.

"But before you choose to die, at least listen to what I say and believe in this matter." She thought about it, then nodded.

"So, assuming you kill yourself and pass to the afterlife, once again reuniting with your lost loved ones,

you would be happy to see them, correct?" She nodded, "Ah, but would they be happy to see you?"

This question caught Latias off guard, and she flinched back in surprise.

"Didn't think of that did you. I don't mean to say they would hate you for it, I just believe they would be disappointed that you didn't at least try to get some happiness out of your life and live it out to the fullest. You only only have one life so no matter how bad it is you should at least live the whole thing through. Who knows what could happen in the future." Latias thought about it, and had to admit he was right. Would Lorenzo or Ash really think that? Would her brother be disappointed in her selfish actions?

"Here's what I believe about life, There is always an equal amount of good and bad in life, you just have to look for the good. Do you understand?" to this Latias nodded, fully understanding what he meant. She had plenty of good times when her brother still lived, and Bianca was still alive, so there would still be good times in the future with her. Then she realized what a fool she had been, and how she would only end up hurting her last friend in the world.

"Thank you," she said to the Latios, " For helping me see reason. I would have done more harm than good by dying."

"I'm glad I could help you" he replied, handing her back the knife, "I trust you can put that away without hurting yourself, hm?" Nodding, Latias went to go put the knife back, a light smile gracing her lips. When she came back, she saw the black Latios staring at the soul dew.

"You know, I never did get your name," She said.

"I don't have one, and if I do I can't remember it"

"What do you mean?"

"I've lost all my memories. Who I am, where I came from, gone. I must have hit my head hard on something, because I woke up an hour ago with a splitting headache."

"So you can't even remember how to do simple things like levitating objects and turning invisible?"

"I can probably still do them. I'll just need to be refreshed on the procedure on how to perform them."

"So what will you do now?" Latias asked. Truth be told, she was worried about the oddly colored Latios. He was the first of her kind she had seen since her uncle and two cousins came to visit the day after her brother's death, and he had been so kind to her.

Letting out a yawn, the Latios replied, "Not sure, seeing as I don't even know where this place is to begin with." Latias couldn't help but giggle.

"How about we both get some sleep, and we'll start at the beginning tomorrow."

Agreeing, the black Latios settled down on the ground, and quickly fell into slumber. Latias settled down beside him and she too quickly fell asleep, a smile on her lips. Things were already looking up.

**And that's a wrap people. Wow, this turned out quite well, and yes, Ash is indeed dead. Man I'm evil. Anyways, Like it , love it, hate it? R&R please.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Darkness surrounded Latios. Nothing could be seen through it, not even himself. He was about to move forward through the darkness when he heard a voice.

"_Doctor...successful...transfer...body...," _were the words Latios could make out. _'What's she talking about? What was successful?' _then a male's voice was heard.

"_Keep...stasis...team...success" _Again Latios could only make out a few words. Then he felt himself slipping away.

Latios awoke with a start. '_What was that just now?' _he asked himself. Looking up, he saw that it was morning. _'Crazy dream,' _he thought. Realizing he was not alone, he looked to his right and saw Latias sleeping serenely beside him. Lifting himself off the ground, careful not to awaken the sleeping dragoness, Latios prepared to fly when a thought struck him.

_'Wait a minute, I don't know how to turn invisible.' _Seeing as breakfast would have to wait, the black Latios decided to get some training in before Latias woke up. Flying around the garden a bit, Latios found a nice secluded spot. Descending into it, he found some medium sized rocks on the ground nearby. _'might as well start small, I guess.' _he thought. Then he realized,

_'wait, how do I do this again?'_ Groaning in frustration, he realized that, seeing as he had to start from scratch, he wouldn't be able to do anything until Latias woke up. Looking up again, Latios saw that it was late enough in the morning that humans would be out, so that ruled out a morning flight. Then he saw a human enter the garden. Hiding himself in the treetops, the black Latios observed the newcomer. She didn't look very surprised, meaning she had been here before. Then she started to move towards Latias. _'Oh, no you don't!' _He thought, and flew straight at the girl.

Bianca sighed as she got out of bed. Things had been so dreary since her grandfather's death. After dressing, she went down to the kitchen and made some cereal for herself, and thought about her best friend while she ate.

_'Man, I hope Latias is okay. Poor girl was devastated when Ash was found murdered.' _Bianca had to suppress a shudder. Ash's mutilated body had been the most brutal thing she had ever seen. Finishing her breakfast, Bianca went to go visit her dragon friend. Entering the garden, Bianca saw Latias snoozing away as usual. Giggling to herself, she went over to wake up the sleeping dragon, when something big, black, and white slammed into her, hard. Bianca was sent colliding into a tree, her side screaming in pain. She looked around frantically for whatever attacked her, but couldn't find it. Slowly getting up while holding her aching side, she made for the exit, but was slammed again on the other side. This time she was sent falling down the steps leading to the central fountain. When she hit the bottom she tried getting up, but was slammed in the back, making her hit the stone floor again. This time she stayed still, her body in too much pain to move anyway. Slowly rolling over onto her back, she caught sight of something black heading towards her on her left,and braced herself for the pain.

Latios frowned, he was sure that last attack knocked her unconscious. Charging at her again, Latios intended to knock her out, but was stopped when something barreled into him and threw him off course.

"What are you doing!" Latias screamed at him. Latios was surprised that she was getting angry at him, did he do something wrong? Wait a minute, didn't she tell him last night she had a human...friend...named...

"Uh, is this Bianca ?"

"Yes! And you go and beat the living daylights out of her!"

"It's not my fault. You didn't describe what she looked like, how was I supposed to know? Besides, arguing won't solve anything right now, help me get her onto the grass." Nodding, both she and the Latios gently carried Bianca to a grassy area and laid her down. Latias immediately started fretting over her best friend's well being, but of course Bianca could only hear pieces of her Pokemon name.

Slowly getting up, Bianca tried calming down her dragon friend.

"I'm fine Latias, just a little banged up." Turning towards her former assailant, she took in his appearance properly for the first time.

"A black Latios, I thought they were always blue." she said, surprised. Then a sly grin covered her face. "So Latias, got yourself a boyfriend, huh." Latias' face went three shades redder than than her body, and she started vehemently denying that claim. Of course, Bianca couldn't understand her, but she still got the general message. The Latios remained silent, only because his mind was on other things. He wanted to speak to Bianca and have her understand him. He knew the procedure was called telepathy, but he had no idea how to perform it. So he did the one thing that always got results, trial and error. After using a bunch of theories that got him nowhere, he then got an idea. Focusing his mind, he tried feeling for Bianca's mind with his own, and started to hear her thoughts. Blocking those out, he then sent his message.

'I'm sorry,' said a voice in Bianca's head. Flinching in surprise, she started looking around for whoever said that.

'behind you,' said the voice, and Bianca spun around, only to see the black Latios, then realization hit.

"That was you?" The Latios nodded. Latias looked at the pair in confusion.

"Uh, am I missing something?" she asked

"I was just using telepathy to speak with Bianca here."

"You can use telepathy!"

"No need to shout, and yes I can use it, it's not that special."

"Are you kidding me, I've been trying to do it for years and I still can't get it right."

"it's easy, all you got to do is connect your mind with your target's and then think what you want to say, and they'll hear it."

So Latias tried it out and reached out to Bianca's mind with her own. As soon as she tried it, she started hearing Bianca's thoughts.

'Hi Bianca,' said another voice in Bianca's head. This time she knew who it was.

"Latias, you know telepathy?"

'Yup, just got it down.'

'Ahem,' said Latios.

'Oh yeah, with some help that is.'

Bianca was ecstatic, now she could talk to her best friend without the language barrier.

"Wow Latias, your boyfriend is really helpful. Perfect man material." Latias' blush returned full force.

'He's not my boyfriend.'

'Oh don't mind her Bianca, she's just too shy to admit it. But I got to say, she's a great kisser.'

Now Latias was hiding her face in her hands, trying to conceal her darkening blush, and failing miserably.

'In fact we're planning on sealing the deal sometime pretty soon, weren't we sweetie'

With that, Latias hightailed it out of there, flushed in embarrassment. Bianca and Latios looked at each other, and fell too the ground laughing.

"hahahahaha, we got her good, hahaha!"

'Did you see her face, it was redder than her body.'

After another minute of laughing, Bianca wanted to know something.

"So,do you have a name, or is it just Latios?"

'I don't know. I've recently lost all my memories.'

"so you can't remember anything, not even basic stuff"

'Not quite. I still have all my technical and trivial knowledge, What I've lost is all the memories of my past. Who I am, where I came from, how I grew up, how I ended up in Altomare, completely gone. That and my battling skills.'

"Oh, I'm sorry."

'Don't be. It's not your fault.'

Bianca still felt sorry for the black Latios. Losing your whole identity was a pretty big thing.

"Anything I can do to help?"

'I'd like a name, Latios just feels too generic to me.' Bianca thought for a bit then came up with one.

"How about Altos. It sounds pretty good to me."

'Hmm, Altos. Heh, I like it.'

"Well, I'm going to go see how Latias is doing. Poor girl hasn't been the same since, well, I don't really like to talk about it."

'it's alright. I already know.'

"What, really? She actually told you."

'Yes.' Bianca was shocked. Latias hated bringing those things up.

"So you two are actually together?" she asked, certain that Latias would only retell these events to a significant other.

'No, I only met her last night. She was trying to commit suicide and told me about them to prove how horrible her life was. As you can see, I managed to talk her out of it.'

This piece of information shocked Bianca badly. Latias was suicidal, then again she had been acting strangely the past week.

"Thank you so much for saving her. You don't know how much that means to me." Then another thought hit her.

"Do you plan on courting her?"

'No, I don't think I could ever fill the hole her lost love left in her heart, and I don't think she'll ever want to be with another in that way. If she was interested in me then maybe, but don't have any interest in her in that way. I just see her as a friend for now, nothing more."

Then Altos' stomach gave off a loud rumble. Blushing in embarrassment, he looked up and saw that the sun was nearly at it's peak.

'Lets go find Latias, I need her to teach me how to turn invisible.'

**And that's a wrap people. So what do you think? Like it, love it, hate it? R&R plz.**


	3. Author Note: Please Read!

Attention all readers due to various circumstances i am unable to post any updates for the time being. but dont fret story updates are still being written just due to computer issues and other various things i wont go into at the moment i cannot post them. so please be patient as hopefully i will have something up in the near future. when the new chapters are posted they will overwrite these notes. thank you for your continued support! and i hope to see you all soon.


End file.
